El mejor regalo
by Lady Misunderstood
Summary: Porque Yumi se merece el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo, y Ulrich es la persona adecuada para dárselo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tximeletta.


**Hey guys! Este shot eterno (ya sabéis que me enrollo como una persiana) está dedicado a una persona fantástica, este es su regalo de cumpleaños. Ariane, espero que te guste, después de retrasarme tanto :D ahora quiero que todos le cantéis cumpleaños feliz *sacando la batuta para dirigir a la orquesta* xD Este fic se sitúa tras el capítulo 78 "El laboratorio", en el que Yumi cumple quince años, cuando acabé de verlo mi mente empezó a delirar ;D Es un shot pastelón pastelón, ya sabéis que a mí me gustan esas cosas :P**

**Espero que os guste, sobre todo a ti Ariane, gracias por animarme.**

**Feliz lectura!**

* * *

El mejor regalo

Era la novena vez que se levantaba en toda la noche para arreglar las sábanas de la cama, que se salían, y después, de paso, beber un trago de agua. Yumi bufó y cerró los párpados con fuerza, dispuesta a dormirse de una maldita vez.

_Pum-pum. Pum-pum._

Yumi bufó y se dio la vuelta, tratando de ahogar el sonido de su corazón. Nada, que no se dormía. Llevaba tres horas tumbada en la cama con los ojos como platos, contemplando el transcurrir de los minutos en el reloj digital de la mesita y las sombras que se movían, filtrándose por los huecos de la persiana entreabierta. Yumi volvió a girarse, quedando apoyada sobre el costado derecho, mirando hacia la ventana. La sábana se salió otra vez y se enredó desordenadamente en torno a sus piernas, como una serpiente. Yumi inspiró profundamente y trató de relajar su mente, dejando que fluyera sola, sin barreras.

Segundos después, con un bufido de frustración, Yumi abrió los ojos otra vez, constatando que se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Los números rojos del reloj marcaban las tres de la madrugada, en cuatro horas se le acababa la oportunidad de echarse un sueño; y ella seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, más concretamente a una pregunta tonta. Una de esas preguntas que eclipsan a las realmente importantes y que espantan al sueño. Una de esas que pueden ocupar tu ente durante horas muertas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente. De hecho, era una pregunta tan tonta que se llevaba la palma; Yumi no podía creerse cómo podía preocuparla tanto.

Yumi se colocó boca arriba y se llevó las manos a las sienes, desesperada por no encontrar una explicación coherente a esa pregunta, y de paso, también a su comportamiento. A ver, ¿podía haber alguna razón lógica por la que Ulrich le había regalado _eso _por su cumpleaños? Yumi observó el objeto que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, esperando quizá que ella encontrase en él un secreto.

Un hueso. Vale, bien. Un hueso de goma.

Yumi bufó. ¿Por qué narices le había regalado un hueso de goma por su cumpleaños? Esta vez se había superado, Ulrich se estaba ganando una buena tunda de buena mañana por mantenerla insomne durante toda la noche, por la culpa de su maldito regalo.

Un hueso de goma.

Por dios, no era un perro, ni siquiera tenía uno. Entonces, ¿qué significado oculto podía tener? En las últimas horas, Yumi se había estrujado las neuronas intensamente, y le había dado vueltas al hueso de goma como si se tratase del cubo de Rubik, sin encontrarle ningún sentido. Que ella recordase, no habían tenido ningún momento íntimo relacionado con huesos de goma o nada parecido.

Yumi habría aceptado una disculpa, algo como "Yumi, se me olvidó tu cumpleaños, lo siento" o algo similar. Pero después de haberse olvidado vilmente de su cumpleaños la compensaba con una mirada irresistiblemente culpable de sus ojos almendrados y una pequeña sonrisa arrebatadora, y le daba un hueso de goma. Vale, si quería sorprenderla, lo había conseguido, no se había sentido tan irritada y desconcertada en años. Más concretamente desde que le sus padres le dieran la funesta noticia de que se iban a vivir a Francia. Y, sin embargo, desde conocía a Ulrich había logrado que se sintiera descolocada y desorientada más que en toda su vida.

Yumi cogió el pequeño hueso de goma de la mesita y le dio vueltas entre sus finos y largos dedos, barajando varias posibilidades. Bueno, era un detalle gracioso y original; desde luego, a quién se le ocurriría regalar un hueso de goma por un cumpleaños: solo a Ulrich… Bueno, seguramente a Odd también, pero él era un caso perdido.

Pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido, y sin dormirse. Yumi soltó varios tacos en su interior. «Si regalas algo a una persona a la que quieres o aprecias– se apresuró a corregirse– se supone que tiene algún significado, ¿no?», pensó. Pero un hueso de goma dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación… A Yumi se le había ocurrido que el tamaño era adecuado para colgarlo de una de las cremalleras de la mochila, con un llavero, para llevarlo de adorno. Pero el hueso de goma en cuestión no llevaba ningún llavero ni nada que se le pareciera. Así que la única posibilidad que a Yumi se le ocurría era que Ulrich le hubiera visto cara de perro, o que la primera y única tienda a la que fue para comprarle el regalo fue a una de mascotas.

Yumi resopló, incorporándose sobre la cama y dejando que las sábanas se arrugaran alrededor de sus caderas. Se echó un mechón de pelo lacio y negro hacia atrás y decidió que el hueso de goma era una batalla perdida, y que debía dormirse costase lo que costase. Así que se levantó de la cama, se puso los calcetines que reposaban en el suelo– no soportaba dormir con calcetines, le molestaban– y, sin encender ninguna luz para evitar desvelarse más de lo que ya estaba, se encaminó hacia el pasillo. Desde allí se oían las respiraciones tranquilas y pausadas de sus padres y de su hermano, Yumi se apoyó en la pared y se concentró en ellas, ya que aquello la relajaba; intentó que su respiración se acoplara a las suyas, inspirando profundamente y expulsando el aire muy lentamente.

Yumi bajó las escaleras a tientas, mientras realizaba aquellos ejercicios de relajación y se encaminó por el pasillo de la planta baja hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, guiada por la débil luz de la farola del patio, cogió una cajita de la encimera y sacó de ella una bolsita de aromático té; sacó un vaso y echó un poco de agua, que calentó en el microondas durante unos minutos. Era una forma bastante chapucera de hacerse una infusión, ya que para Yumi eso era casi como un ritual, pero no tenía tiempo y no iba a ponerse a calentar agua en la tetera para calentarla en la vitrocerámica. Paró el microondas un segundo antes de que acabara la cuenta atrás para evitar escuchar aquel molesto pitido, segura de que se le metería en los oídos. Con paciencia, metió la bolsita de té en el agua caliente, y observó como está se teñía lentamente de un transparente color dorado verdoso. Al cabo de unos minutos, escurrió la bolsita con las hierbas y la tiró a la basura.

Cogió el vaso de cristal con ambas manos, calentándoselas con el calor que emitía la infusión, y se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebiéndose el té a sorbitos cortos, saboreándolo, sintiendo como relajaba su mente. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma del té, disfrutando de la sensación de calor que se expandía por su cuerpo y la hacía sentirse etérea. Casi con tristeza, se tomó el último trago de la infusión que quedaba en el vaso, manteniéndolo dentro de la boca durante unos segundos hasta que dejó de quemarle, y se lo tragó lentamente, saboreándolo.

Con movimientos relajados, Yumi dejó el vaso sobre el fregadero y lo llenó de agua helada del grifo, y se encaminó hacia su habitación, subiendo las escaleras y avanzando por el pasillo con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo la mente casi en blanco, aunque lo suficiente despierta como para no chocarse con nada. Sana y salva, entró en su cuarto y entornó la puerta, abrió un poco más la persiana– le gustaba dormir con algo de luz– y se acostó, arropándose con la sábana y la manta.

Con la mente y todos los músculos relajados, a Yumi no le resultó difícil abandonarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Sus pensamientos fueron perdiendo fuerza y se desdibujaron, vagando sin barreras, y las preocupaciones del día se evaporaron sin dejar rastro, llevándose las tensiones y las preguntas tontas consigo. Ya en la bruma del sueño, la mano de Yumi palpó torpemente la mesilla y, cuando encontró el pequeño hueso de goma, lo apretó contra su pecho, con una suave sonrisa.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Tic… Tic… Tic…_

Yumi se despertó sobresaltada varias horas más tarde, con la sensación de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, y la molesta intuición de que algo la había despertado. Con la visión aún nublada por el sueño y los ojos entornados para evitar desvelarse, Yumi consultó el reloj de la mesita, cuyos números marcaban las seis de la mañana. Yumi se dio la vuelta y se arropó con la manta, con la esperanza de dormir una hora más todavía. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y abrazó a la almohada.

_Tic… Tic…_

Yumi se incorporó de nuevo, ahora totalmente segura de que algo la había despertado. Miró a ambos lados, alerta y con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Sonaba si las cuentas de una pulsera se estuvieran cayendo al suelo una por una. Yumi dirigió sus ojos hacia el escritorio, revisando si algo se había caído en las estanterías. Estaban intactas.

«Lo habré imaginado», se dijo Yumi, tumbándose de nuevo sobre el colchón y cerrando los párpados.

_Tic… Tic… Tic…_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Yumi violentamente, mientras se incorporaba en la cama y bajaba al suelo con un elegante salto, aterrizando sobre las desnudas plantas de los pies sin hacer ruido. Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo como un temor infantil se adueñaba de ella, intentando localizar algo extraño en la penumbra de la habitación, iluminada todavía por la tenue luz de las farolas. Yumi inspiró profundamente, serenándose, y se reprendió a sí misma por asustarse por tanta cosa.

_Tic… Tic… Tic… Tic…_

Aquella vez, Yumi estaba preparada, se agazapó y se concentró, intentando localizar la fuente de aquel ruido tan extraño, como si algo estuviera golpeando el cristal. Yumi se lanzó hacia la ventana con un fluido movimiento felino e intentó atisbar algo entre los huecos de la persiana entreabierta. ¿Estaría lloviendo? No lo parecía, además la lluvia no sonaba así al impactar contra los cristales, quizá estaba granizando.

_Tic… Tic…_

Yumi dio un respingo al escuchar aquel sonido justo en su oído. Ahora estaba segura de que algo –o alguien, se dijo asustada– estaba golpeando el cristal de la ventana. Lentamente, Yumi asió con fuerza la correa de la persiana y tiró de ella con un rápido movimiento. Yumi miró por el hueco que ahora quedaba entre la persiana plegada y el poyete de la ventana, intentando localizar la fuente de aquel extraño sonido.

Lo que vio en la calle, postrado frente a su casa y encogido en una cazadora de color caqui, con el inconfundible rostro envuelto en sombras y la mano llena de pequeñas piedrecitas, la dejó sin respiración por un instante. Yumi parpadeó varias veces seguidas, intentando decidir si aún estaba soñando o él estaba ahí de verdad, se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo y volvió a mirar hacia la calle.

Sí, ahí estaba.

Fue entonces cuando Ulrich descubrió que Yumi estaba en la ventana y agitó la mano para saludarla, con una sonrisa y cara de frío. Ella lo miró, paralizada por la sorpresa y una cara que realmente no tenía precio: con los ojos legañosos entornados en una mueca que estaba entre las brumas del sueño, la sorpresa y el enfado. Ulrich hizo su sonrisa más amplia y sus dientes brillaron en la penumbra de la calle, hizo un gesto con el brazo, como indicando que bajara.

Yumi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras se encogía de hombros y trataba de protegerse del frío que le apuntillaba la piel. Pero qué se creía, después de mantenerla insomne hasta bien entrada la madrugada, se atrevía a ir a su casa a las seis de la mañana, cuando ni siquiera había amanecido, y encima la despertaba tirando piedrecitas contra la ventana. Yumi infló el pecho y expulsó el aire lentamente, y volvió a encogerse de hombros con el ceño fruncido y el corazón acelerado, en una muda pregunta.

Ulrich puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba helando, y si seguían lanzando preguntas mudas a distancia se le iba a acabar el tiempo. Ulrich volvió a indicarle que bajara, intentando modificar su estúpida expresión sonriente por una que le exigiera que se diese prisa. «Baja rápido, te lo cuento ahora», le dijo lentamente, vocalizando muy bien para que ella le leyera los labios.

Aquello pareció funcionar. Ulrich observó a Yumi poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar. Después volvió a bajar la persiana y ella desapareció de su vista. Ulrich se reclinó contra el grueso tronco de uno de los árboles para esperarla, tratando de no ponerse nervioso. Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño paquetito envuelto de manera algo chapucera en un brillante papel de regalo color escarlata. No había podido evitar ir a verla, en parte porque después de toda la noche sin dormir se le había ocurrido una buena idea, seguro de que aquel sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía darle. Y, por otro lado, le debía una buena disculpa, después de haberle dado a ella el regalo que se suponía que era para Kiwi. Moraleja: no enviar a Odd a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Yumi cuando iba a comprarle también algo a su perro; podía dar lugar a confusiones. Ulrich estaba muy avergonzado, seguro que Yumi lo odiaba, y si no le había lanzado el hueso de goma de la discordia por la ventana no habría sido por falta de ganas, eso seguro.

Encima de que se le había olvidado el día de su cumpleaños, cosa que lo atormentaba profundamente, y ella lo perdonaba– después de dos largos días en los que no le había dirigido la palabra ni se había dignado a mirarle– y encima lo obsequiaba con un beso en la mejilla que le había sacado los colores hasta límites insospechados. Y él había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido confiarle a Odd la tarea de comprarle un regalo a una persona tan importante para él como era Yumi. Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiarle y a no bajar con él. Ulrich miró hacia la ventana de Yumi, con la esperanza de ver la persiana subiéndose de nuevo.

En su habitación, Yumi se desprendió de la camiseta de tirantes que usaba para dormir moviendo mucho los brazos para entrar en calor, y se puso una camiseta gris oscura y larga de media manga y una chaqueta de punto negra sin abotonar por encima. Se desprendió de los raídos pantalones del pijama a patadas y se enfundó en unos oscuros vaqueros de pitillo, que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas como una segunda piel. Se puso unos calcetines blancos de algodón y se echó un vistazo en el espejo de la habitación. Tenía la cara aún más pálida de lo normal, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tenue rubor, unas sutiles ojeras oscuras se intuían bajo sus párpados, rebelando la falta de sueño. Yumi decidió que su aspecto era un caso perdido, se quitó las legañas con el dorso de la mano, tratando también de espantar el sueño que hacía que los ojos le pesaran, y se peinó un poco con los dedos, desenredando los finos y lacios mechones negros.

Colocó el enorme osito de peluche en la cama y lo arropó bien, para que diera la impresión de que aquel bulto que se veía bajo las sábanas era ella misma. Y después salió de la habitación de puntillas y cerró la puerta suavemente, sin hacer ruido. Una vez en el pasillo, aguzó el oído, pero solo escuchó las tranquilas respiraciones de sus padres y de su hermano, que dormían a pata suelta, ajenos a que su hija se disponía a salir de casa al encuentro de un chico antes del amanecer. Yumi avanzó con sus sutiles pasos de bailarina hacia la otra punta del pasillo, donde estaba la puerta trasera. Se calzó los botines negros que reposaban sobre el felpudo y cogió las llaves que colgaban de la manivela. Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró hasta que la puerta se abrió con un sonoro crujido. Yumi se tensó totalmente y, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, aguzó el oído, escuchó a alguien dándose la vuelta en la cama y se tranquilizó. Después se coló por el pequeño hueco de la puerta y, una vez en el frío jardín, la cerró suavemente.

Yumi se envolvió en sus propios brazos, maldiciéndose por no haber cogido una cazadora. Hacía un frío que pelaba, Yumi tembló y su aliento salió en forma de pequeñas volutas de vapor entre sus labios. Echó a correr con celeridad por el jardín y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Ulrich estaba apoyado en un grueso árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Yumi caminó hacia él y lo miró. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se había escapado de casa a las seis de la mañana sin decir nada a nadie, si sus padres la descubrían, se le caería el pelo.

–Creí que no bajabas– le dijo Ulrich a modo de saludo.

–Pues aquí me tienes– replicó Yumi–. ¿Qué quieres?– le preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

Ulrich la miró, algo amilanado y le respondió valientemente:

–Eh… quiero enseñarte algo.

– ¿Y qué es?– inquirió Yumi, con curiosidad.

–Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo– le respondió él, misteriosamente.

– ¿Y a qué estamos esperando, entonces?– le preguntó Yumi, cogiéndole la mano y tirando de él con naturalidad, provocando un súbito calor en las mejillas del chico.

Ulrich sonrió, y sin mediar palabra, echó a andar por la calle, iluminada por la luz blanquecina de las farolas y por el tenue resplandor grisáceo que comenzaba a teñir el horizonte, haciendo desaparecer las primeras estrellas y anunciando el amanecer. Ulrich apretó el paso, seguido de Yumi, algo incómodo por el silencio que se había adueñado de ellos.

–Yumi…

– ¿Sí?

–Quería pedirte perdón.

Yumi lo miró, algo confusa.

–Por… bueno, sabes lo que te regalé, ¿no? Em… era una tontería… es que, verás, hubo una pequeña confusión y… bueno, el caso es que acabé por darte el regalo que no era tuyo.

Yumi alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

–Ah…– balbuceó ella, molesta con Ulrich y su maldita capacidad para hacerle perder la concentración. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ah, sí, el hueso de goma. –Ah, sí, eso…

Ulrich sonrió de medio lado, ligeramente avergonzado. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Estaba seguro de que Yumi le pegaría si le contaba la verdad, y después no le dirigiría la palabra en semanas; lo peor era que si lo hacía llevaba toda la razón. Sin embargo, en contra de sus expectativas, Yumi sonrió ampliamente.

–Me tuviste toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, preguntándome por qué me habrías regalado un hueso de goma– le dijo Yumi, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma–. Pero, sabes, Ulrich, es el regalo más original que me han hecho nunca. He pensado que me lo voy a quedar, ya le buscaré alguna utilidad– prosiguió Yumi, sin perder la sonrisa.

Ulrich la miró, perplejo, y Yumi le devolvió la mirada, guiñándole un ojo. Ulrich bajó los ojos y los clavó en las baldosas del suelo, sonrojado.

– ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué?– masculló él, mirando a Yumi de reojo.

–Me da la sensación de que si lo hago me enfadaré contigo– suspiró Yumi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ulrich la miró ligeramente aturdido, sorprendiéndose de que Yumi lo conociera tan bien.

–Tienes razón– le respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

Yumi no hizo ningún comentario. Se limitó a acoplar su paso al de Ulrich, que casi iba corriendo, y se abrazó a sí misma tratando de mantenerse aislada del frío, que le pinchaba cada pequeña porción de piel descubierta como miles de agujas. Yumi se estremeció visiblemente cuando un pequeño soplo de aire gélido recorrió la calle, sacudiendo la fina chaqueta de punto que llevaba puesta. Yumi resopló, mientras otro escalofrío descendía zigzagueando por su espina dorsal, dejándola dolorida y entumecida. Se bajó las mangas de la chaqueta, cubriéndose totalmente las manos, enrojecidas e hinchadas por el frío, y alzó los hombros como un búho para protegerse el largo cuello expuesto del frío ambiente del amanecer. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber cogido la chaqueta, a quién se le ocurría salir a principios de noviembre casi a pecho descubierto.

Ulrich la miró, preocupado. Tenía la nariz enrojecida por el frío y los labios sospechosamente azulados, estaba encogida sobre sí misma y de vez en cuando un escalofrío sacudía su cuerpo. Ulrich observó la ropa que llevaba puesta, solo una fina chaqueta negra de punto abierta con una camiseta gris ligeramente escotada por debajo, rebelando su largo y elegante cuello, y la fina y pálida piel de la clavícula; era normal que llevara frío. Sin pensarlo, Ulrich se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, frotando el dorso helado de ella con su pulgar, intentando que entrara en calor.

Yumi lo miró, sorprendida y el corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente sangre caliente hacia sus mejillas, lo que le provocó una agradable sensación de cosquilleo en la piel. Ulrich le devolvió la mirada y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, hasta quedar totalmente pegados. Yumi entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero de ellos solo salió una cálida voluta de vapor. Sintió el agradable calor de Ulrich traspasando la tela que le cubría el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, calentando su piel, y haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado.

Sin darse cuenta, Yumi se pegó todavía más al cuerpo de Ulrich y le pasó el brazo que él llevaba cogido por la cintura, acurrucándose contra su hombro. Yumi sintió los músculos de Ulrich tensándose por su contacto y luego se relajaron lentamente, mientras Ulrich la abrazaba por los hombros, frotándolos para que entrara en calor. Yumi tembló en sus brazos, no estaba segura si fue a causa del frío o de los nervios que le provocaba aquel extraño acercamiento. Ulrich la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, porque si reflexionaba sobre ello acabaría aquel momento mágico y silencioso que estaban compartiendo.

Mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos había dejado de caminar, y llegaron hasta la enorme verja de Kadic, donde Ulrich se paró. Yumi lo miró, lanzándole una muda pregunta de sus ojos negros.

–Es aquí– murmuró Ulrich.

Yumi se limitó a alzar las cejas en una mueca de incredulidad.

– ¿Vas a pedirme que te dé clases de apoyo tan temprano?– le preguntó ella perezosamente.

Ulrich puso los ojos en blanco.

–Claro que no– replicó–. Tenemos que entrar en Kadic.

–Genial, eres un genio– ironizó Yumi–. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

Ulrich le lanzó una elocuente mirada a la imponente verja. Yumi suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor.

Y sin decir media palabra más, se separó de Ulrich, se remangó a pesar del frío que hacía, se frotó las manos y se subió con un ágil salto al poyete de cemento que sostenía la verja. Después con movimientos fluidos y seguros, empezó a escalar la valla, apoyando manos y pies en los sitios adecuados, con seguridad. Ulrich la observó con admiración, y comenzó a trepar tras ella.

Cuando Yumi llegó a lo alto de la verja, simplemente se deslizó por las barras de forja, y cuando estaba a poca distancia del suelo, se dejó caer suavemente, aterrizando sobre el suelo con elegancia y totalmente erguida. Ulrich se dejó caer a su lado con agilidad y miró al cielo, que ya se estaba aclarando, el horizonte empezaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol, aún oculto.

Ulrich le lanzó una mirada urgente a Yumi. Ella le tomó la mano y tiró de él, suavemente pero con firmeza; y riendo como un par de ladrones, echaron a correr por el parque de Kadic, rumbo al imponente edificio. Cuando llegaron allí, acalorados y sin aliento, no les costó penetrar en la residencia, pues la puerta principal no estaba cerrada con llave. Lo cual era una suerte sin duda, pensó Ulrich, habría sido un rollo, además de mucho más lento, tener que colarse por la ventana del baño de la planta baja, que siempre estaba abierta.

Yumi se sorprendió de lo enorme y silencioso que parecía el vestíbulo cuando no había alumnos por allí. La débil luz que entraba por las cristaleras se reflejaba en el suelo del mármol y proyectaba sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes. Las puertas cerradas y en penumbra le daban al vestíbulo una apariencia de mansión abandonada.

Ulrich entró detrás de Yumi y cerró la enorme puerta detrás de él, después tiró suavemente de la mano de la chica. Y ambos subieron riendo y de puntillas por las escaleras principales, como dos bandidos. Ulrich asomó la cabeza por el pasillo del primer piso, asegurándose de que estaba desierto, ya que por allí siempre solía estar patrullando algún profesor, vigilando que ningún chico saliera de la habitación. El segundo piso, el de las habitaciones de las chicas, no estaba tan vacío, Ulrich y Yumi tuvieron que apretarse tras una planta de la escalera aguantándose la risa, al ver al recio Jim patrullar por el pasillo en pijama y zapatillas. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, los dos cogidos de la mano, siguieron subiendo varios pisos hasta llegar al último, el de la azotea.

Yumi miró la polvorienta estancia que se extendía ante ella, sorprendida, ya que siempre había creído que la azotea siempre estaba cerrada con llave, pero ellos no habían tenido ningún problema para acceder a ella.

En uno de los extremos de la habitación había una puerta metálica de aspecto pesado, Yumi supuso que tendrían que ir por allí, sin embargo cuando empezó a andar, Ulrich la retuvo, con la mano aún posada en la de la chica, y tiró de ella hacia el centro de la habitación. Yumi le lanzó una mirada confusa, que Ulrich le devolvió misteriosamente y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. El chico tiró de alguna palanca que caía desde el techo y una escalera de mano de aspecto antiguo se descolgó ante ellos. Ulrich sonrió, satisfecho.

–Por aquí– susurró, soltando la mano de Yumi y empezando a trepar con agilidad por la escalera de mano. Cuando casi tocaba el inclinado techo, alzó un brazo y tiró con la mano de una especie de trampilla, que se deslizó hacia un lado, revelando una porción de cielo oscuro. Sin decir nada, se izó por el hueco y desapareció de la vista.

Yumi se encogió de hombros y trepó por la escalera también, con curiosidad. Ulrich le tendió una mano y la ayudó a izarse por el hueco de la trampilla. Lo que había allí arriba, dejó a Yumi sin aliento.

A su alrededor podía ver toda la ciudad. Las azoteas de todos los edificios del centro y los tejados de las viviendas unifamiliares de los barrios más periféricos. El enorme parque de Kadic se extendía como una umbría masa de color verde oscuro, cuyos contornos se sacudían misteriosamente por la brisa. Más allá, podía verse el polígono industrial de la ciudad y, a las orillas del río, la fábrica abandonada donde dormía el ordenador. Abajo, a los pies de la academia, veía el enorme patio de Kadic y el tejado de la cantina y el gimnasio. Y al horizonte se extendían los campos amarillentos, sumidos en la oscuridad todavía.

– ¿Qué te parece?– preguntó Ulrich, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, desde la parte más alta del tejado, mientras el viento le sacudía el flequillo castaño, despeinándolo.

Yumi no contestó, se limitó a escalar por las tejas con mucha precaución tratando de no pensar que estaban a muchísimos metros del suelo, y se acomodó entre las piernas de Ulrich, pegando su espalda al pecho del chico. Ulrich la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó, acariciándole el pelo de Yumi, sin ningún pudor, porque en ese momento eran solo ellos dos y el resto del mundo.

En aquel momento, las nubes comenzaron a teñirse de un suave color rosa en el horizonte, mientras el cielo se aclaraba lentamente, pasando del azul oscuro a un suave tono azul perla. Las nubes se tiñeron de rojo en el momento en el que el sol emergía del horizonte, como una enorme y majestuosa bola naranja.

Los ojos de Yumi se le llenaron de lágrimas, y ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de espantar el picor repentino de sus ojos. Era, sin duda, lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, y era el mejor regalo que podía haberle hecho Ulrich. Una enorme sonrisa se empezó a formar en los labios de Yumi; si la felicidad completa existía, ella acababa de encontrarla, se dijo Yumi, mientras los brazos de Ulrich se ceñían más fuertemente en torno a su cuerpo y el sol se alzaba, imponente, en el horizonte, bañándolo todo con su suave luz anaranjada y plagándolo el suelo de sombras alargadas.

Yumi sentía los latidos de su propio corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, debido a la emoción de aquel momento, y percibía el de Ulrich vibrando a su espalda, latiendo acoplado al suyo. Yumi suspiró profundamente cuando sintió la nariz de Ulrich hundiéndose suavemente en su cabello, aspirando su aroma. En aquel momento, cuando el sol casi había emergido totalmente del horizonte y su luz se iba haciendo más clara progresivamente, mientras el cielo iba pasando del tenue color gris perlino del amanecer al azul, Yumi supo que jamás vería un amanecer tan bello como aquel y que lo recordaría siempre. Se reclinó sobre el pecho de Ulrich, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, y suspiró satisfecha.

Ulrich sonrió, estrechando a Yumi y sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto. Miró el sol salir lenta y majestuosamente por el horizonte y se sintió satisfecho, supo que había tenido una buena idea. Pero aún no había terminado. Ulrich se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la cazadora y extrajo una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo azul marino. Yumi intentó girarse, preguntándose qué hacía removiéndose tanto, pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros. Ulrich abrió la cajita y extrajo de ella una cadena de plata de la que colgaba una angulosa lágrima de cristal. Ulrich alzó el brazo y la luz del sol se reflejó durante un instante en el cristal, rompiéndose en miles de colores sobre las tejas azules.

Ulrich le pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza a Yumi hasta que la bella lágrima de cristal quedó apoyada en el hueco entre ambas clavículas, y después enganchó el cierre de la cadena de plata, y le echó el negro cabello por encima. Yumi tocó la joya con el corazón latiendo violentamente, como un colibrí batiendo las alas en su pecho, tratando de escapar. Un escalofrío descendió por su espina dorsal cuando la mano de Ulrich le retiró la cortina de cabello azabache del cuello y sintió su aliento cálido acariciando la piel sensible bajo la oreja mientras susurraba:

–Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Yumi.

Yumi se revolvió en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él, con sus narices casi tocándose.

–Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca– le dijo en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, que parecían arder por la luz del sol reflejándose en ellos–. Gracias, Ulrich.

Y entonces simplemente rozó los labios de Ulrich con los suyos durante un glorioso instante, el mejor instante de su vida, acariciándolos suavemente, como el roce de una mariposa, maravillándose con su suave y cálida textura. Justo cuando Ulrich fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y se disponía a responder, Yumi se separó.

–Ha merecido la pena la espera– le susurró ella con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Ulrich abrió la boca, pero Yumi le colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios y él cerró la boca, como un pez boqueando fuera del agua. Yumi se levantó, quedando de pie sobre la parte más alta del tejado y dejó que el aire frío de la mañana bañase sus ardientes mejillas, dirigió una mirada circular a su alrededor, intentando grabar a fuego en su mente las fantásticas vistas desde el tejado de Kadic y la rojiza bola del sol izándose en el horizonte.

Sin embargo, por mucho que les pesara, el momento mágico acabó.

–Es muy tarde– suspiró Yumi, desperezándose como un gato–. Tengo que irme a casa, y será mejor que bajemos antes de que Kadic se despierte.

Ulrich asintió con la mirada perdida y se dejó resbalar con mucha precaución por el tejado, entró por la ventana de la azotea y Yumi escuchó un golpe sordo y una maldición, sonrió al –imaginarse que Ulrich se había caído de la escalera. Con mucha más elegancia que el chico, ella se dejó caer hasta la ventana y miró hacia abajo: tal y como había predicho, Ulrich estaba sentado en el suelo, con cara de dolor y frotándose la espalda. Yumi sonrió, cerró la trampilla con un golpe y descendió por la escalera.

– ¿Estás bien?– le preguntó Yumi, burlona.

–Muy bien, gracias– replicó él.

–Genial entonces– dijo ella, mirando su reloj de pulsera, cuyas agujas marcaban las siete menos cuarto, si no estaba en casa en menos de quince minutos la matarían. Yumi se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. –Vamos.

–Estupendo, gracias por ayudarme, no te preocupes por mí– ironizó Ulrich, intentando forzar una sonrisa lastimera, en realidad no supo si llegó a ser lastimera o no, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír como un completo idiota. Y echó a andar tras ella.

Juntos pero demasiado tímidos para cogerse de la mano, bajaron las escaleras, vigilando que no hubiera nadie en los desiertos pasillos, sin embargo, lograron llegar a la verja de Kadic sin problemas. Para su sorpresa, estaba abierta de par en par, lo que quería decir que el jardinero ya se había levantado.

Yumi se encogió, sintiendo el frío de la mañana mordiéndole de nuevo la pálida piel y filtrándose a través de la ropa.

–Qué frío– musitó, sin ser demasiado consciente de ello.

Ulrich no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente se quitó la cazadora con un movimiento de los hombros y se la echó a ella por encima. Yumi lo miró, sorprendida por aquel silencioso detalle. La cazadora de Ulrich estaba caliente, y a pesar de que le estaba ancha se sentía muy a gusto con ella puesta, como si Ulrich la estuviera abrazando, y olía muy bien, a esa mezcla a suavizante y desodorante masculino. Muy juntos y en silencio, pero con las manos entrelazadas, ambos echaron a andar por la calle, que empezaba a llenarse del tráfico matutino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yumi, a Ulrich le pareció que le iba a causar un dolor físico separarse de ella aunque fuera a verla en muy poco tiempo. Yumi suspiró y empujó la puerta del patio, tirando de Ulrich tras ella. Aún resistiéndose a separarse, Ulrich la acompañó hasta la puerta trasera; Yumi suspiró.

–Bueno– dijo ella, soltándole la mano. –, es mi parada. Ahora nos vemos.

Ulrich suspiró, observándola mientras metía la llave en la cerradura sigilosamente, y con los dedos algo temblorosos. Ella abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño, probablemente intentando decidir si era seguro pasar a la casa en aquel momento. Sin embargo, justo cuando ella le lanzaba una última y anhelante mirada, su corazón dio un vuelco, su mano se movió sola hasta enroscarse alrededor de la fina muñeca de Yumi. Ella alzó una ceja, pero Ulrich no le dejó hacer ningún comentario, porque haciendo caso a un loco impulso, tiró de ella hasta que quedaron pegados y selló sus labios con los suyos.

Yumi abrió los ojos mucho y después dejó caer los párpados, dejando que su mente se despegara de su cuerpo y echara a volar hacia el infinito, y le devolvió el beso con ganas. Ulrich movió sus labios sobre los de ella con una seguridad y un desparpajo totalmente ajenos, tirando de ellos juguetonamente. Yumi le acarició los suaves mechones de pelo castaño y entrelazó las manos en su nuca. Ulrich apretó la esbelta cintura de Yumi entre sus manos y poco a poco las fue deslizándolas arriba y abajo, acariciando las caderas de Yumi hasta entrelazar sus manos en la parte más baja de su espalda.

Yumi suspiró inconsciente y el corazón de Ulrich palpitó violentamente cuando sintió el ardiente aliento de Yumi colándose en su boca, sintió una oleada de sangre caliente, dejándole la piel en llamas e hipersensible, percibiendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el de Yumi. Ulrich inclinó el cuello, cambiando el ángulo del beso. Yumi tironeó del labio inferior de Ulrich con los dientes suavemente y lo bordeó con la punta de la lengua. Ulrich entreabrió los labios y su lengua fue al encuentro de la de Yumi, entrelazándose en un baile sensual y excitante. Yumi abrió levemente la boca y dejó que la lengua de Ulrich penetrase en ella, acariciando todos los rincones que quisiera.

En aquel momento, Yumi escuchó lejanamente, a través del rugido de la sangre en sus oídos, un ruidito ahogado. Sin embargo, no permitió que aquello la desconcentrara, y siguió acariciando la boca de Ulrich con la suya con ansia. Entonces Ulrich abrió los ojos y lo que vio frente a él, a la espalda de Yumi, hizo que su corazón se detuviera; haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, separó sus labios de los de Yumi unos centímetros.

A espaldas de ellos dos, se oyó un sonoro carraspeo.

–Oh, no– jadeó Ulrich, con la voz ronca, excitado.

Yumi se giró lentamente, con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso rubor, los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, y la respiración errática y agitada, encontrándose con la cara de su padre a pocos centímetros de ella. Ulrich y ella, aún pegados el uno al otro, fueron testigos de cómo el pálido rostro de Takeo Ishiyama se tornaba rojo, después violeta y finalmente azulado, como si fuera incapaz de respirar después de ver a su responsable hija a las siete de la mañana, soldada completamente a un chico moreno, y moviendo sus bocas sincronizada y ansiosamente, como si fueran dos sedientos en pleno desierto, bebiendo el uno del otro como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Y en aquel momento, mientras la cara de su padre cambiaba de color violentamente y Ulrich le estrechaba la cintura, tan sonrojado y excitado como ella, supo que nada volvería a ser como antes. Porque esa no es la clase de cosas que hacen los amigos.

Porque aquel fue el mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho nunca.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Horrible? aceptable? ya sabéis que se aceptan todo tipo de hortaliza ;D He dejado volar un poco mi imaginación en la descripción del Kadic, así que probablemente no haya quedado demasiado fiel a la realidad, también me he inventado un poco las vistas desde el tejado de la academia y la azotea me la he inventado totalmente; aún así espero que os haya gustado. **

**Quiero desearos de paso una feliz Navidad (atrasada) y que paséis un feliz año nuevo, me he dado prisa en colgarlo para que este shot sea una especie de despedida del 2010 :D Espero que empecéis muy bien el año y que os lo paséis muy bien esta noche, ¡no os atragantéis con las uvas! xDD**

**Nada más, voy a ponerme mis mejores galas para disfrutar de la noche!**

**Pulsa el "review this chapter" para que Ulrich o Yumi te deseen un feliz año nuevo xDD**


End file.
